Ice inside his soul
by JustBoy-92
Summary: slashbackslash3.0 contest entry. Emmett was burnt in a past relationship and has closed himself off from the idea of them ever since. Well that was until Jake started trying to defrost his icey demeanor. M rated.


**SLASH BACKSLASH 3.0 CONTEST**

**Title: Ice inside his soul.**  
><strong>Author: Justboy_92<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: EmmettJake**  
><strong>Rating, Disclaimer, and appropriate Warnings: M Rated, Foul Language, Gay sex. Not old enough to read this then please don't. Stephanie Meyer owns all things related to the Twilight franchise and I am making no profit from this. No copyright infringement intended.<strong>  
><strong>Word Count: 8547<strong>

**Please see all entries at .net/community/Slash_Backslash_3_0/74941/14/0/1/**

Slowly peeling his eyes open, Emmett could feel the familiar dip of the mattress and the familiar heat of a body pressed up against his chest. The cover was strewn raggedly over him and he could feel the repetitive movement of the stranger's breathing as he was wrapped under one of Emmett's muscular arms. Rolling onto his back he scraped the sleep from his eyes and took in the appearance of last night's partner.

From his back Emmett could see that he had short black hair, not cropped but not long either, incredibly tanned skin – most probably of native American origins – and if the muscles which were on his back were anything to go by the man had an incredibly body.

Emmett thought back to the previous night and the memories were slowly returning from the fogs of alcohol. It was the same as always. Raw, passionate and lust-filled. Just the way Emmett liked it to be. Last night was no different.

Climbing out of the stranger's bed he silently picked up his clothes which were scattered around his bedroom and into the hallway. His t-shirt was beyond repair, torn right down the middle almost as soon as they got into the apartment. Thank god it was a plain and simple one. Emmett left it as a memento for the sleeping man in the next room. As he slid out of the apartment with an expert's precision, he passed the bathroom and could hear the shower running. That must be the flatmate his partner had spoken of, he thought to himself.

Closing the door silently, Emmett pulled his jacket on over his bare chest and pulled out his cell, found his flatmate Rose's number and called her. She answered on the first ring. After a short phone call, Emmett told her where to meet him and promised her all of the juicy details. He then made his way to the pick-up point for his lift back to the apartment. While he waited, he let himself relive the night he'd just had.

He got to the club slightly later last night, and for a change, went by myself. Rose was ill, apparently. When he got there the twinks were fussing over some new guy who had just shown up. Emmett walked to the bar and got his first proper look at him. The man was gorgeous; the same height as Emmett, a perfect body and clothes which seemed moulded to him so that they showed all his best attributes. He was on the dance floor and Emmett could see one of the usual patrons was pretty much grinding against him. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be enjoying himself. Emmett knew from looking at the stranger that it was him he wanted to go home with that night.

He walked up to him and pretty much tossed his current dance partner out of the way. The boy made a squeal of protest but Emmett ignored him and proceeded to wrap his arms around the stranger's neck. He opened his eyes and Emmett could see him taking in his appearance. Not that he would find anything to complain about. Emmett found out his name was Jay and told him to call him Em. A smirk crossed the boy's face and they continued to dance. As time progressed it was getting more and more passionate and Emmett could feel Jay's arousal pressing against him. It was impressive. Emmett worked his hands over Jay's toned torso and slipped the top over his head, tucking it into the waist band of his own jeans.

When they finally kissed for the first time, there was no reluctance or hesitancy. Just sheer passion and attraction. The kiss was hot and deep and it screamed desire. They both knew what this was. A simple desire to indulge in carnal pleasures.

When they left the bar not long after, both men were fit to burst. The teasing of the dancing had left both panting for more and they couldn't wait to make it to Jay's apartment. This was unusual for Emmett as this stranger was screaming out to him physically and Emmett couldn't wait to feel himself surrounded by him. It was a feeling he was unused to. No man had affected him the way Jay had in a long time.

When they finally made it to Jay's apartment there was no need for words. Almost as soon as they were through the front door Jay was slammed against the wall, his mouth being devoured by Emmett and Emmett's hands roaming his bare torso. To make sure there was no need to break the kiss Jay decided to just rip Emmett's top from his torso. Not that Emmett was complaining. By this point he was lost in the haze of lust.

The sex itself had been amazing for both partners. The man's body was everything Emmett and been expecting and more. He realised a long time ago that many bottoms just lay there and let the top do most of the work. However Jay was not like this at all. The man was fiery and warm and he knew exactly what he wanted and he knew exactly how he wanted it. He was an incredibly active partner and a very vocal bottom, not afraid to demand what he wanted. Emmett liked that about him. A lot.

Emmett's last thought as he finally entered Rose's car after his reminiscing was that it was a shame he wouldn't see him again. Emmett didn't do repeat performances.

Well, that was until Emmett walked into the garage that Rose owned the following Wednesday.

Rose was one of those people you really shouldn't judge by appearance. She looked every inch the pampered princess with long blonde hair, a supermodel face and a body to die for. She was gorgeous. Simple as that. And they often joked that if it hadn't been for the fact that Emmett liked dick then they would totally be a couple by now.

However, while Rose may have looked like an airhead blonde she was, in fact, a woman that had an obsession you would not guess by looking at her. She loved cars. Loved them so much that she'd actually opened up a garage that restored classic cars for people with crazy amounts of money. And there was nothing she hated more than people judging her because of that. And it also meant that when she wanted to be she could be a grade-A bitch. She had to be. Mechanics are a very male dominated industry and if she wasn't as tough as nails then the arrogant shitheads that worked in the industry would walk all over her. She didn't take any shit. At all. For example, last year she was at a conference about engines and someone was talking shit because she was a female. She grabbed his balls incredibly tightly and told him that if he didn't shut the hell up she would hang them from her rear-view mirror instead of a pair of fluffy dice. Let's just say she didn't get anymore shit after that little incident.

That garage was like a second home to Rose so in turn it was also one to Emmett. He had pretty much free reign over the place. He knew all of the staff and flirted with them outrageously, much to Rose's dismay. However she needn't have worried as both Emmett and the rest of the boys who worked their knew it was nothing more than playful teasing and flirtation.

When Emmett walked in on that Wednesday to pick her up so they could go out for something to eat it was close to closing time and most of the boys had already left by that point. The cars had all been put into lockdown and the only light he could see was coming from Rose's office.

Making his way across the floor he let out a booming, "Barbie, where the fuck are you? I want food and I want it now!"

The door was thrown open and Rose was standing there with her trademark orange overalls on and her arms crossed, giving Emmett what he has dubbed her death glare. Her hair was scraped back into a pony and there was a smudge of oil on her cheek. Even like this though, the woman could still pass for a supermodel.

"Well food is gonna have to wait a while," She retorted, grinning as she watched his face fall. "I have the new guy in here and I need to get his paperwork finished up asap."

Emmett let out an exaggerated sigh and stuck out his bottom lip in an over-the-top fashion.

"But, Rosie! I'm hungry!" He pouted and, as if on cue, his stomach let out a loud rumbling in support of his statement.

A tinkling laugh escaped Rose and she stepped out of the door frame gesturing for him to come through.

"Tough luck, you'll just have to starve. And frankly? You're always hungry. How you aren't obese is beyond me."

Emmett exhaled loudly and sulked into the small office – and abruptly stopped, his eyes settling on an unexpected occupant in the room.

Sitting in a chair opposite was a man in the same orange overalls that Rose was wearing, only instead of covering his entire body, the top half of his was tied around his waist to reveal a tight fitting black vest.

The man had dark skin and dark hair, a chiselled face and a body to die for.

A body that Emmett knew well considering the fact that it was the same person that he went home with just four nights ago. Jay looked him up and down and Emmett could see the light of recognition flicker across his eyes as he realised who had just walked into the room. A massive smirk spread across his face and Emmett couldn't help but appreciate the man's features.

Rosalie walked past Emmett, not seeming to notice the looks passing between the two men. She walked to her own desk across from Jay and sat down, looking between the two. Before she got the chance to, Jay spoke.

"Em. Nice to see you again." He laughed. It was a nice laugh. Deep and rumbling but warm and friendly. Emmett liked his laugh.

As Emmett was about to reply Rosalie cut over him. "You two know each other?" She asked, not attempting to hide her curiosity.

Emmett nodded and Jay replied with a simple, "We've met."

"Ok, I'm confused... Jake you said you only got to town a few weeks ago so how? Oh! Wait. Did you call him, Em? Oh, Jesus fucking Christ, Emmett!" She exploded and Emmett lowered his head, a small smirk crossing his face. He knew he'd been caught. He only went by "Em" when it came to his hook-ups.

"I always knew you would end up fucking one of my employees! I just didn't expect it to be the one that's just started! This is Jay from Saturday I presume?" She questioned and Emmett could see one of the other man's eyebrows raising in question.

"Yeah, this is him. And it's not like I knew he worked for you. It wasn't intentional. Promise!" Emmett stated, tapping his foot against the floor awkwardly, like a child being reprimanded for stealing from the cookie jar.

"Technically, Rose, I wasn't your employee then. I met him on Saturday and started work for you on Monday so... ya know... not your employee," Jake piped up and Rose turned her frosty glare directly onto him. To her and Emmett's surprise though, he didn't seem all that intimidated.

"Shut up and don't be a smart ass," Rose retorted waspishly. "I can always just null your contract you know. 6 week trial period, remember? OK, I'm saying this once, and only once. If you two wanna fuck again don't do it on my hours. Because, so help me, if I walk in here one day and see the two of you going at it I swear I will make you regret it. If you don't and it's just going to make things awkward, suck it up deal with it. Jake, Emmett comes in here a lot so you will be seeing more of him. Emmett, I'm not sacking him just cause you ask me to. Capiche? Ok now let me introduce you both properly. Emmett this is Jacob Black, my new mechanic. Jacob Black this is Emmett McCarty. My whorish best friend slash flatmate slash constant pain in the ass." She gestured between the two as she spoke.

With that she jumped up from the chair, wrenched the office door open and made her way to the shop floor. Emmett and Jake were sat like deer caught in the headlights. Just as Emmett was about to speak her voice carried back into the office.

"Leave the paperwork on my desk and I'll deal with that shit tomorrow."

A laugh burst forth from Emmett and he looked at Jake.

"So... _Jay_. That was well and truly awkward." He chuckled and Jake laughed.

"Wasn't it just, _Em_? Guess I'll be seeing you around then?" He asked, his voice laced with innuendo.

"Yeah, I guess you will. See you. Later. Eventually. Another time." Emmett stuttered and turned from the room, following after Rose. Just as he was leaving he heard Jake calling him. He turned back to look at him and noticed that Jay just happened to be stretching, his top peeking up ever so slightly so Emmett could see what was hidden underneath. Emmett could feel the saliva rushing to his mouth and blood running to his groin.

"You know, you ran out so fast the other day I never got a chance to thank you properly. For such an... enjoyable night. I wouldn't want you to think it wasn't... appreciated. So if you ever fancy another round, you know you where to find me." He stated, licking his lips in a subtle fashion. Emmett's gaze followed the gentle sweep of his tongue before he shook himself out of his reverie. He could feel his face heating up at the suggestion and while his body was screaming for him to say yes, he knew in his head that he didn't do second rounds.

"Sorry, man. I don't do repeat performances." He smirked. "You're right, though. It was a very, very enjoyable night. You will definitely see me around, though. Don't you worry about that." And with the he turned his back on Jake, a smile on his face at being able to control himself, and leaving Jake sitting in the office, his mouth hanging slightly open.

Thursday of that week seemed to drag for Emmett. During work that day he couldn't concentrate on his task at hand and the article he was writing for the online magazine which he helped found was not up to his usual standard. He knew exactly why this was but couldn't bring himself to admit it.

Lurking at the back of his mind was Jake. Since their encounter the day before he could not get the gorgeous, Native American man from his head. Everything reminded him of that night the previous week and then of the blatant flirting before Emmett had left the office on Wednesday. By the time he got into his apartment on Thursday evening he was cranky and sexually frustrated beyond belief. To the point that he was actually considering asking Rose for Jake's phone number and seeing if the offer was still open.

No matter how much he wanted to, however, he knew his subconscious would not let him and if he did the experience would be nowhere near as enjoyable as the first. At twenty five, he had not been in a long term relationship for 4 years, after being in a relationship which started when he was seventeen and ended when he was twenty one. At seventeen he met Liam, who had moved to Emmett's home town from Ireland. Liam was the typical tall, dark and handsome dream man that every girl – and some guys – dream about.

Initially it started off as nothing more than casual sex between the two. However, as time progressed it seemed that the relationship between the two was developing and progressing into a serious partnership. After the first year of casual sex, things became official and the boys moved in with each other just after the two year mark. At that point everything seemed good to Emmett and he was happy with how the relationship was. Everything seemed perfect. They never argued, sex life was thriving, things were good.

However, as more time progressed, Liam would become more and more withdrawn to such an extent he and Emmett barely had a meaningful conversation. Emmett left countless time but Liam would come apologising and for a few weeks things would improve. This carried on for the last year in their relationship. Until one day Emmett came home from the gym earlier than usual and he got a very big surprise. As he went into the bedroom he found a small red haired woman lying naked on the bed with only a sheet covering her modesty and Liam leaving the en-suite, naked as the day he was born and a used condom lying in the trash.

That night Emmett packed up his belongings and moved in with his Mom for a few months before he saw the advertisement for Rosalie's flat mate. The rest, as they say is history. Ever since then he refused to have sex with the same person more than once due to his belief that repetition breeds attachment and attachment can then lead to hurt. Of course this led to a series of one night stands that never lead anywhere but it appeared to Emmett that this was the only manner in which he could truly guard his heart.

Friday was different however. It was Rose's birthday and she, Emmett and a group of close friends had arranged that they would hit the town that night to celebrate and indulge in an evening of drunken shenanigans. So instead of thinking about Jake for most of the day he instead concentrated on that night and debated the pros and cons of whether or not it would be a good idea to pick someone up that night. He knew it was Rose's birthday and she would probably rip him a new one if he ditched her, he also knew that if he kept thinking about Jake whilst with said hook-up it really wouldn't be fair on his partner. However, he was willing to face Rose's wrath if it meant that he would hopefully be able to fuck Jake out of his system. He wasn't happy with the amount of time he spent thinking about Jake and he didn't appreciate the fact that on more than one occasion he had jerked off to memories of Jake. Not even the night they had spent together but just Jake in general. His face, his tanned body, the way the muscles were corded all around him, the way his skin felt underneath him, the softness of his ink black hair, the way he licked his lips in the office, the way he felt wrapped around Emmett and the way he felt falling asleep next to him. After one night together, Emmett was on the verge of obsessed and he was not happy. One night and he seemed to be becoming attached. So with his mind on other things, he finally managed to get the shambles of an article from the previous day rewritten to a standard that could pass for professional writing and made his way home to get ready for the night.

It was 6.30 when got home, take away pizza in one hand and a bottle of rosé in another. The beat of dance music was pounding through the apartment and he could hear Rose as she sang along with the song in the living room. Making his way through, he saw her standing in front of the large mirror, make up bag on top of the fireplace, stereo on and hair pinned up in large rollers. Wearing nothing but one of his shirts and a pair of Bridget Jones pants. He leaned against the door frame and took in her appearance, grinning.

"You know, Rose, my shirt looks good on you." He laughed and she started visibly, turning to frown at him. "Oh, and the underwear? Gorgeous. Bridget would be proud." He saw her moving for the sofa and just in time he backed out of the room as a pillow went flying to where his face was a second before.

"Now now, woman, I come bearing gifts. Enough with the violence. Pizza and wine. Almost as classy as your clothing."

"Oh, fuck off and bring the booze. I need a drink." She retorted and turned to face the mirror again, returning to layer her face in make up.

Emmett dropped the box and bottle onto a table, headed into the kitchen and returned with two glasses and a bottle opener.

After pouring them liberally into glasses and handing one to Rose, he made his way to the sofa, shrugged his jacket from his shoulders and took a large gulp of his own.

The pair sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Rose was finished making herself up and then she returned to sit on the sofa across from Emmett. He could tell something was up when she turned to look at him, an apprehensive expression on her face. She cleared her throat and then spoke.

"Em, I just thought I'd let you know that Jake is coming tonight. Like, to the bar with everyone else," she said, looking warily at him. Emmett spluttered and almost coughed out his wine and turned to her.

"Like, Jacob Jake? The new boy? My one night stand Jake?" He asked. And once again he could feel himself smiling just thinking about that night.

"Yeah, that Jake. It's not gonna be awkward or anything is it? Cause you both seemed OK in the office on Wednesday." She laughed loudly.

"Yeah it will be fine, I promise. No awkwardness. We were fine in the office like you said so everything will be fine. Just you make sure you enjoy yourself!"

"Oh, thank god. I didn't want to not invite him cause he has just moved here with his flatmate and then it would be a really shit thing to do but I didn't want things to be awkward for him, you know?" She rambled, before throwing her arms around him and giving him a tight squeeze. Just as she was pulling away she whispered into his ear, "He told me what happened in the office when I left."

Emmett's face flushed and he looked to her as she pulled away.

"What exactly did he tell you happened?" He asked, and a wicked grin spread across her face.

"Oh, nothing much. Just, you know, that you went down on him in the office," She said casually and once again Emmett spluttered.

"He said what?" He almost yelled before a loud snort burst from Rose.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist. He didn't really say that. Just told me that he propositioned you and you shot him down and asked me what the deal with that was. If I'm being honest, I don't think anyone has ever actually said no to him before." She laughed.

"And what did you tell him?" Emmett responded, curious to what his friend had said.

"Just that you had a thing about not sleeping with people more than once. Don't worry I didn't go into details," She replied, when she saw his slightly panicked expression.

"And what did he say about that?"

"Just that it was weird and that it was your loss," she retorted.

"Ha! My loss. Right. He was good but he was nothing special," Emmett replied, lying through the skin of his teeth. The man was more than special, he just didn't want Rose knowing he was still thinking about that night. Sadly, as is often the case with people who know you well, the lie didn't work. Rose's eyes narrowed and her lips tightened into a thin line.

"Emmett McCarty. You listen to me right now. You still want him. Admit it." She almost growled, her eyes not leaving him.

"Nope. Not me. I don't do repeat performances. You know this," he responded, his eyes darting about the room and his body squirming under her intense stare.

"Don't lie to me, Emmett. I can tell when you're lying. You want him," She stated accusingly.

"No, I don't. Once only is enough for me," he denied, but Rose was not accepting it.

"Yeah, right. And I'm not blonde. You want him. You're blushing something terrible and I have never seen you blush over a guy before," she countered ,her mouth curving into a grin.

"Yeah, well it's warm in here." His eyes lowered to the ground.

"Look, Em. I'm being serious here. If you want him, why not do something about it? Why are you carrying on with the stupid 'once-only' thing you have going?" She asked softly, placing her hand onto his shoulder.

"You know why, Rose. It's the best way for me."

"I'll be honest with you, Em. I think you are being an idiot with it. You have given up on so many opportunities cause of it. I know why you do it but really, Em, you can't live off of one night stands. Becoming attached to a person isn't the bad thing you seem to think it is."

"But, Rose, I just... I... I just don't want to get hurt again," Emmett replied, leaning into her for her to wrap an arm around his broad shoulder.

"I know, sweetie. But as painful it may be at the time and as much as it may feel like the end of the world at the time, getting hurt is a part of life. It's always going to happen at some point and no matter what you do it's unavoidable. And this cutting yourself off from relationships can't be healthy. I mean, when was the last time you got close to someone apart from me? It's not right, Em."

"I know. I guess I'm just frightened or something. I dunno. It's just since Liam it felt like the best way to stop it happening again was not to give anyone that kind of power of me again you know? And it's just been that long I don't think I could get close to someone again, even if I wanted to," He said quietly, his head resting on Rose's shoulder.

"That fucker really done a number on you didn't he? Just look at it this way Emmett. Not everyone is out to hurt you and not everyone is a cheater. Sure Liam was a dick but not every man is like that. And for what it's worth, I think Jake might genuinely like you. So please, Em, just think about it at least?" She asked gently, her slender fingers weaving themselves through his soft curls.

"I guess you're right. I will I promise."

"Good. Now enough with the serious talk. It's my birthday, bitch. Let's get dressed and get drunk."

And with that the serious mood of the room shifted and a more playful atmosphere entered the room. Whilst the pair were getting ready for the night out Emmett couldn't stop thinking about what Rose had said. Could he actually get close to someone again without fear of getting hurt? Was he willing to give someone the power to hurt him again? He hoped he could because he knew deep down that Rose was right. It wasn't healthy to have this level of emotional detachment to people that he had. So with that he was resolved. If Jake came onto him again, he wouldn't reject him without at least giving it some thought.

By 8pm both of them were fully dressed and ready to face the world. Rose was looking as stunning as ever, her long blonde hair falling in soft waves down her back, a fine layer of make up with dark smoky eyes, a scarlet, off-the-shoulder sweater dress, black wet look leggings and a pair of tall red stilettos which made her legs look like they went on for years. Emmett was wearing a pair of faded dark denims and a grey button up left open with a white tank top underneath it.

The plan for the night was to meet at a quieter bar so that everyone could get introduced and have a few drinks in there and from there they would move to one of the more classier gay bars in town. Even though Emmett and Jake were the only gay men there, the others were all happily in relationships and it meant that Rose and the other girls could be able to let their hair down and enjoy themselves without needing to worry about sleazy drunken guys trying to hit on them and invading their personal space. So it was a win-win situation for all.

The first place they got to was a small bar called '8 Ball'. It was quiet with very few patrons and the only real entertainment was a pool table which sat in the middle of the floor. While it wasn't great for an entertaining night it was a great meet up place and the drinks were reasonably priced.

When Emmett and Rose got there, the others were already waiting and when they walked in Rose was covered in a shower of hugs, kisses and 'Happy Birthdays'. "The others" were made up of Emmett's brother, Edward, Rose's Brother, Jasper, his wife, Alice, Quil, Sam and Embry from the garage and then Jake who was standing beside a petite woman with mousy brown hair and a heart shaped face. Once everyone had backed away from Rose he introduced her as Bella, his flat mate and friend who had moved to the city with him away from a small town in Washington called Forks.

I couldn't help but appreciate Jake as he spoke. His hair was spiked up expertly and he was wearing clothes which seemed cut to show off his fine definition and emphasis all the better parts of his anatomy, leaving very little to the imagination. He was wearing a tight fitting black top with a deep V cut neck, tight jeans which were held around his waist with a large buckled belt and seemed moulded to emphasis his legs and a pair of loose fitting black boots.

The group spent about an hour in 8 Ball making small talk and finding out what had been happening in each other's lives since the last time they had met, all the while alcohol was being consumed and a buzz was quickly settling itself among the group. Bella turned out to be a soft spoken woman who seemed delicate at first but as she got comfortable with the people around her she slowly became more of a spitfire. Emmett could certainly appreciate why Jake would befriend her. Jake himself was sitting across from Emmett at the table and every now and then his eyes would rake across Emmett in an appreciative manner and the looks he was sending Emmett's way were not hard to understand. They were looks of sheer want and desire. Emmett, for the main part, was doing his best to avoid looking at Jake for fear of getting lost in the man. However, every once in a while he would send a furtive glance his way and each time he would see Jake looking at him and a blush would colour his cheeks. Each time that happened Emmett would quickly look away and try and get engrossed in whatever conversation was happening.

At least, that was until it was almost time for them to leave and head to the club when Emmett looked up and watched Jake finished the remains of his drink in one go. Emmett couldn't take his eyes of the soft curve of his Adam's apple and the way his throat would gulp as he drank down the liquid. When he had emptied the glass he spotted Emmett watching him and a smirk appeared on his face. His tongue slowly peeked out from his mouth and worked its way across his lips, leaving a trail of wetness behind it as it went and he raised an eyebrow suggestively at Emmett.

That was the final straw for Emmett and with the alcohol coursing through his system and Rose's words ringing through his head he kicked his shoe off underneath the table and let his sock covered foot work its way slowly up Jake's leg under the cover of the table. Emmett got the pleasure of seeing Jakes eyes widen in surprise and an evil grin appeared on his face as he slowly lifted his foot to rest on the seat of Jake's chair, in front of his crotch. Jake gulped as Emmett let his foot rest gently up against Jake's crotch and Emmett felt the familiar stirring of the other mans crotch underneath him. The whole time the men didn't take their eyes from each other and Emmett was pleased that this time he had the upper hand when it came to Jake. Maybe a second time wouldn't be so bad after all... And the fact he had made Jake hard in front of a group of people with nothing more than his foot without them realising made him incredibly proud. He could see Jake take another gulp as he moved the ball of his foot against his denim covered erection slowly. He licked his own lips suggestively at Jake.

He was quickly pulled out of his almost trance like state however by the vibrating of his cell phone in his pocket. Startled, he reached in and withdrew the phone, ignoring the curious glances he was getting from people and making no attempt to lower his foot. The text was from Rose, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"**I see you thought about what I said earlier. Think of it this way, it's not a repeat performance, only really an encore. I'm happy for you." **

He snickered when he read the text and looked at her. She gave him a wicked smile and a small nod of her head before turning to engage Alice and Bella in conversation. Emmett turned his attentions back to Jake, who he could still feel straining underneath the rough denim. He winked at him and lowered his foot, sliding it back into his shoe before turning to join in the conversation with the girls.

They didn't spend much longer in the bar before the made there way to the club and luckily they didn't have too wait long to be let in, due to the fact that Em went every week and Rose went with him most of the time. When they got into the club, it was already filling up with patrons in varying states of intoxication. Apollo was a large establishment, decorated to look classy instead of tacky and lacking the mythical 'back-room' that many gay bars and clubs are so fond of. There was a large dance floor in the centre of the club which was dotted with podiums which occasionally were filled with dancers and dotted around the dance floor were small tables surrounded by stools. The group made their way to a table while Emmett made his way to the bar to get drinks. The bar was busy but it didn't take him long to get served, probably down to the suggestive looks he was getting off of most of the members of bar staff. Just after he'd ordered he could feel the bustle of the crowd behind him and heard a couple of people protesting as someone pushed their way through the crowd. He was about to turn round and see what was happening before he felt arms wrap themselves around his waist. He was about to protest until he heard a familiar rumbling voice in his ear.

"That wasn't very nice what you did to me earlier," Jake whispered into his ear, slowly and seductively. "Not nice. At all. Leaving me all worked up like that." He continued and as if to emphasise his point he felt Jake thrusting against him, rubbing his hardness against Emmett.

Emmett pushed back against him and placed his hands on top of Jake's muscular arms.

"No idea what you're talking about, Jakey Boy," he said sweetly, with another gentle push back before he manoeuvred out of Jake's arms, picked up the tray of drinks and made his way back to the table. Jake returned not long after him with some more drinks and lowered himself into a stool beside Emmett. Emmett didn't say anything, just smiled innocently at him and took a long gulp of his drink. Emmett could see Rose and Bella exchange a look and smiling at each other as they took in the closeness of he and Jake.

The music in the club was pulsing and Emmett drained his drink in one, leaving the empty glass on the table before standing up, sending a seductive glance Jakes way and heading for the dance floor. When he got there he could feel the eyes of the patrons on him and he let the music take over him, gyrating and moving to the beat of the music. It didn't take long for him to get crowded and soon he had a small army of people dancing around him flirtatiously, all grabbing for his attention. Most importantly he was pretty sure he could feel the eyes of Jake drilling into him as he danced but this time he made sure to keep his attention elsewhere. He turned slowly, moving his eyes up and down one of the patrons surrounding him obviously. He really wasn't anything special but he would do for what Emmett wanted. He moved closer to the man and leaned in closely. He didn't say anything, just made sure it looked like he was whispering in his ear and slowly moved into him whilst doing it.

The effect was almost instantaneous. Jake was up on the floor almost instantly. To Emmett's surprise however, he didn't make a beeline for Emmett like he expected. He grabbed one of the men in Emmett's direct line of site and wrapped his arms around him and slowly thrust against him, his eyes locking with Emmett's as he did so. He moved seductively against the man he had partnered himself with and worked his hands onto the man's chest, slowly feeling him through the material of his top. In return Emmett turned his partner around quickly so they were face to face but didn't bother looking at the man. He lowered his hands onto his hips and thrust against him whilst his hands worked into the man's back pockets of his jeans. The man groaned as he felt Emmett's hardness, believing it to be for him and thrust himself against him enthusiastically.

His eyes still locked with Jake's he send a smirk his way before leaning in to move closer to the man's ear. Jake was in the process of getting his shirt removed by the nameless dance partner and Emmett audibly gulped when he seen the body that he couldn't get out of his head for days and he was sure he felt his groin stiffen even more than it previously had been.

He also felt something he was not expecting to feel. A surge of jealousy at the stranger running his hands over the muscular body that he seemed to have become obsessed with. He bit back the urge to growl and rip the man away from Jake by pulling off his own shirt as his body started to heat up, leaving him in nothing but his tank top and jeans. He tucked the button down into the front of his jeans making, making sure that the tank top lifted up to reveal some lowered to emphasise the fact he was lacking underwear. Jakes eyes followed Emmett's movements and on queue his eyes widened. He smirked and turned around slowly, wiggling his hips slowly.

The dancing continued like this between the two men for a while, each one slowly making the dancing more flirtatious and outrageous, each for the benefit of the other. By the end of it both were topless and covered in a fine sheen of sweat and throughout the whole thing their eyes didn't seem to leave one another.

At the table occupied by their friends the others were watching what was happening with interest. Rose had a kind smile on her face, as did Bella. Alice looked dazed and was almost drooling and everyone else seemed to be in a state of shock, with their mouths gaping open slightly as they watched the show. Rose was the first to speak as she shouted over the music for the others to hear.

"How long till they ditch the hangers on and end up dry fucking on the dance floor?" she asked crudely. Bella snickered and the question seemed to shake Alice out of her daze.

"Oh about 10 minutes maximum." She smirked and Rose nodded in agreement.

"If they can last that long."

Alice was right. Ten minutes later the two men were up close on the dance floor, Emmett's arms wrapped around Jake's neck whilst Jake's hands were firmly implanted in the back pockets of Emmett's jeans.

They were swaying in time with the music, leaving two very annoyed looking strangers on the dancefloor, staring at the pair in confusion.

Jake leaned up towards Emmett's ear and his tongue peeked out from between his pale lips and licked a gentle trail up from the lobe to the tip. Emmett shivered at the feeling and stifled a groan, his eyes closing slowly.

"What happened to you not doing 'repeat performances' then?" He whispered into Emmett's ear, causing another shiver to run through the bigger man.

"Well, I didn't want to deny you the chance of reliving the best night of your life did I?" He replied, in just as quiet a whisper and in a slow, seductive manner.

"You think that was the best night of my life?" Jake replied, followed by a gentle nip at the tip of Emmett's ear. Emmett didn't hold back his moan.

"Oh I don't think so, Jakey. I know so. However tonight is going to make the first time seem like a warm up." He replied confidently and started to line kisses down the stubble covered line of Jake's jaw. Jake clenched his hands slightly and pulled Emmett closer towards him, their erections meeting through the rough denim.

"Big talk, Em. Sure you can handle it? I wouldn't want to be disappointed now would I?" Jake asked, slowly withdrawing his hands away from Emmett's backside.

Emmett replied with one word, spoken boldly.

"Positive."

He captured one of Jake's wrists and moved his hand to feel the hardness underneath the denim.

That was the final straw for Jake and he replied with three words of his own:

"Take me home."

By the time the boys finally managed to flag a taxi and get to Emmett's apartment they were both needy and desperate. They threw a handful of notes at the driver and managed to make their way up the three flights of stairs in what must have been record time.

Emmett pulled Jake inside and slammed the door shut behind him, dropping the keys. He pushed up against Jake and slammed him into the wall with force, his mouth crashing roughly onto Jake's. The kiss was raw and needy and Emmett grabbed both of Jake's wrists and held his hands above his head with one hand, his other expertly working the buckle of Jake's belt and sliding it through the loops. The belt hit the floor and Emmett let go of Jake's hands. He finally pulled his lips away, leaving both men gasping for breath.

"Bedroom?" Jake asked simply and Emmett grabbed his hand and pulled him in that direction.

When they get there they fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, passionately pulling articles of clothing from each in in haste. Soon both men were lying on the bed, Emmett lying on his back as Jake sat astride him, leaning down, embracing him in a fiery kiss. They stayed like that for a while, their mouths connected, only separating when they required air, and their hands wandering all over their partners bodies, getting familiar with each other. The kissing passed from fiery and passionate to soft and sensual and back again.

Jake broke the almost trance like state as he moved his kissing from the softness of Emmett's lips to the roughness of his sturdy jawline, layered with a thin layer of stubble. The kisses were delicate, leaving a trail from just below the man's ear, down his jaw line and slowly working his way down his Adam's apple. When he got to the hollow of the neck, his pale tongue darted out quickly, licking a quick line up to his jaw.

All the while he had been slowly thrusting against Emmett, their warm flesh rubbing against each other and he could see in the side of his vision Emmett fisting the covers of the bed whilst bringing his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down on it roughly.

Jake slowly moved from his position astride Emmett and looked up at him through hooded eyes and the gaze he met was full of passion. Teasingly he bit his own bottom lip before licking his lips slowly and crawling backwards away from Emmett, his stare not wavering.

He swiftly took Emmett into his mouth and this time the man groaned loudly. Spurred on he worked the man with fervour. He made sure that his eyes never left Emmett's. He could see the submission radiating from Emmett and through the haze of lust he realised that this was more for Emmett than he said. Thinking back he realised it's been more than obvious Emmett has been burnt badly in the past. The one-night stands and the sureness of self is all an act. His defence mechanism.

He finally removed Emmett from his mouth, who then leant across to the bedside table and withdrew a packet of silver foil and a clear bottle from within its drawer. Emmett placed them on the bed before reaching up and grabbing Jake back down to him, their mouths colliding violently. He moved the black haired man beneath him and turns him onto his stomach. Taking a leaf from Jake's teasing manipulations, he started between the man's shoulder blades, running a trail of kisses down the muscular planes. With a final kiss just on the bottom of his tail bone he reached for the bottle and poured a liberal amount onto his fingers.

He took his time when preparing Jake and he was soon writhing beneath him. Caught between the pleasure of Emmett's ministrations and desire to feel more of him than just his fingers. Emmett pulled Jake up onto all fours before he slid his fingers out slowly.

He quickly opened the condom and rolled it down over himself before lining himself up with Jake. He leaned down and slowly started kissing and biting the soft skin at the base of his neck as he pushed his way inside. The feeling of being fully surrounded by Jake was amazing. Better than he'd remembered.

They went slow, a low fire burning constantly throughout it. Words failed both of them at that point and it was a continual harmony of groans and moans and sighs. At some point Emmett turned Jake onto his back and lowered himself onto his elbows. Grey eyes meet brown and the connection between the two is secured and obvious.

Emmett grabbed Jake in one hand and slowly worked him to orgasm whilst slowly thrusting inside of him. It doesn't take long and they finish close to each other. Emmett pulled out and rolled off of him. Panting and tired but happy.

He moved to the en-suite to dispose of the condom and returned with a cloth to use to clean up Jake.

When he finished he drops the cloth onto the floor and Jake is lying in the crook of his arm, breathing deeply, his eye lids fluttering shut. They didn't say anything, just lay in that position for a while, before Jake made to roll out of the bed. As his feet land on the floor and he is standing up, Emmett quickly grasps his wrist in a gentle fist.

"Stay?" He asked quietly, his eyes darting around the room. "Please?"

Jake doesn't say anything at first, just leant down and places a soft kiss against Emmett's curls.

"Of course. I just need a piss."

Emmett snorts loudly and lets go of the wrist. When Jake returns he lay himself back down in the crook of Emmett's arm and in a matter of minutes both boys were soundly asleep.

When the sun breaks through the window the following morning, Emmett wakes to find Jake looking up at him. Emmett feels a smile appear on his face as he thought of the night before and he slowly leans in for a kiss, which Jake returns eagerly.

"You stayed," he stated simply.

Jake smiled and worked his hand into Emmett's curls.

"I said I would. Now I think we should probably get up and have breakfast. For three reasons. One, cause I don't particularly want my boss to see me naked. Two, we need to eat. And third and possibly most importantly, if the boner that was stabbing me in the stomach is anything to go by we are both going to need lots and lots of energy." He grinned.

Emmett couldn't help but return it and for the first time in a long time he felt content having someone who is more than just a one night stand. It's a good feeling.


End file.
